


Possessive

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki is somewhat possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> A smut drabble, for the prompt "Mizuki/Yuuta, in high school." 249 words.

**Possessive**

This is his: Yuuta in his bed, head tipped back and lips parted, small gasps slipping between them every time Hajime drives into the tightness of Yuuta's body. Hajime has his hands caught behind Yuuta's knees, spreading them wide, and Yuuta has fisted his hands in Hajime's pillow to brace himself against the way Hajime's thrusts rock his entire body.

This is his, and no one else's.

Yuuta moans as Hajime reaches between them, breath stuttering as Hajime grips his cock, fingers running over it. Hajime purrs in response and bends down to kiss Yuuta, cock driving deeper, and smiles as Yuuta shudders under him and comes, Hajime's name on his lips.

That's all it takes to undo Hajime, and he lets himself soar with the pleasure thrumming along his nerves, groaning as orgasm wrings him out.

Yuuta catches him as he subsides, after, hands slipping around Hajime and settling at the small of his back. "So, anyway," he says, picking up their conversation again without a single skipped beat, "I told the guy I wasn't interested in switching high schools. I'm pretty happy with the one I've got, y'know?"

"As well you should be," Hajime sniffs, and pretends that a warm and satisfied glow hasn't just lodged itself beneath his breastbone. _His. Yes._ "If I see that weasel sniffing around here again, you can be sure I'll be giving him a piece of my mind."

Yuuta just laughs. "Yeah," he says, and pulls Hajime closer. "You do that."

**end**


End file.
